Kiss Me Quick!
by Blunderland
Summary: With the infamous "no love rule" implemented in the industry, Syo and Ai will do everything to keep their relationship secret. However, the presence of the other idols proved it to be more difficult and just downright annoying.
**Kiss Me Quick!**

It was a boring day at the Master Course Dormitory. Such statement was supported by the continuous yawning of a particular short idol despite doing nothing but sitting on the sofa opposite his boyfriend's working area. Syo was free of his usual schedule, and after spending his spare time replaying series of the Prince of Fighting, he resorted to watch his boyfriend.

"What do you want, Syo?" Ai asked without taking his eyes off the laptop.

"I'm bored."

"Then go do something interesting."

"I could do you. You're interesting." Syo said with a smirk.

"Can it, midget. I'm not in the mood." Ai exclaimed.

Knowing well that words would get him nowhere, Syo made his way to Ai and had the cyanette face him.

"Syo, what are y –!"

Annoyance immediately turned to delight as Ai gave in to Syo's intoxicating kiss. The cyanette wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer.

Syo momentarily removed himself. "You said you weren't in the mood."

A faint pink color dusted itself on Ai's cheeks. "Shut up."

The taller idol crashed his lips with the other and just as the kiss became more heated, the door was slammed open.

"Syo-chan! Ai-chan! You'll never guess what happened today!" Natsuki cheerfully exclaimed. He saw his sempai typing away on his laptop while Syo was reading a script on the floor.

"What is it?" Syo asked and glanced at his tall friend. "Your Piyo parka finally arrived?"

Natsuki seemed astonished. "How did you know!?"

"You're wearing it right now."

The cheerful male grinned, as if he just remembered what made him so happy, before he went out of the room. Ai and Syo looked at each other and shrugged. No one knew about them yet so it was their top priority to keep their relationship a secret, so the moment Natsuki opened the door, Syo quickly removed himself from Ai and grabbed a script conveniently located near him before he sat on the floor. Ai simply had to face his laptop and continue his work.

"That was a close one." Syo remarked before he made his way back to his boyfriend. "Shall we continue?"

Ai glanced at the blond and tugged on the other's shirt collar. The two were once again locked in a kiss, with Syo being the dominant one. Ai would usually be the one in control but every now and then, the cyanette would give his boyfriend a chance to rule over him. Speaking of the other, Syo had lifted Ai's hoodie thus exposing the taller male's abdominal section. The blond was ready to take it off when someone opened the door…again.

"Sorry for interrupting!" The red-head of Starish exclaimed gleefully. The occupants of the room were found reading magazines of their previous concerts."

"You should've knocked first." Syo grumbled, keeping his temper in control, while Ai suppressed glaring at the intruder.

"Gomen, but Natsuki said you guys weren't very busy so I let myself in." Otoya explained.

"What is it that you want?" Ai asked.

"Oh yeah! Rei-chan told me to tell you guys that he'll be providing us with lunch so you don't want to miss it!" The guitarist replied.

Changing the mood to a more positive one, Syo grinned. "Great! We'll be there!"

The red-head flashed his signature smile before heading out of the room and once again, leaving Syo and Ai alone. Having enough of the disruptions, Syo marched up to the door and locked it before he continued his business with Ai. He grabbed the cyanette and pinned him on the bed. Syo hastily took both of their shirts off and roughly kissed Ai due to the sexual frustration the short idol felt. The blond's hands roamed the younger male's body until they found themselves unzipping Ai's trousers. Syo discarded his sempai's pants and just as he was about to do the same with his, there was a knock on the door.

The infuriated blond gritted his teeth before he took a deep breath.

"Who is it?" He asked while doing his best not to shout profanities at the person who interrupted his sexy time with Ai.

"It's Masato."

Syo huffed and gave Ai a large blanket to cover himself before going to the door. Still topless, the violinist opened the door in a way that would prevent his bandmate from seeing what was really happening.

"What brought you here?" Syo asked, albeit having the urge to tell the other to go away despite that person being Masato.

"I came here to return Mikaze-sempai's book." The blunette replied before handing over the borrowed item. "That is all."

Syo sighed before he bid Masato goodbye. After being interrupted thrice, he doubted that he and his lover would continue where they left. He plopped down the bed beside Ai, who studied the blond's expression.

"You are bothered." The cyanette stated bluntly.

"Well, who wouldn't be? We were having a moment and everyone just had to come bother us!" Syo exclaimed. "It's….it's annoying! So fucking annoying!"

"It is a nuisance." Ai admitted, also not pleased with the disturbances. "But we can't allow anyone to find out about our relationship."

"Yeah, I know." Syo muttered.

Ai took note of his boyfriend's features before giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

Syo blushed. "I…I love you too."

Ai smiled and kissed Syo. The cyanette pulled their bodies closer and deepened the kiss. Ai gently tugged on Syo's bottom lip before the taller male focused on the blond's neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he bit on Syo's soft spot causing the violinist to let out sensual gasps. The sempai then pinned his kouhai to the bed.

"You locked the door, right?" Ai asked.

"Y-Yeah." Syo replied breathlessly.

Ai gave an uncharacteristic smirk and lowered himself to whisper in the blond's ear. "Well unlike you, I won't be answering anyone. Not today."

* * *

"Aren't you guys disturbing their privacy?" Tokiya began while rubbing his temples. Currently, he was facing the members of Starish and Quartet Night, who were discussing about Ai and Syo.

"It's not that we enjoy ruining their moment, Icchi, but their reactions are just far too amusing." Ren explained. "Just the other day, I saw them holding hands and when I entered the picture, Ochibi-chan and Aimi were having an arm wrestling contest. Aimi won by the way. Really shows who's on top."

"We don't need that kind of info, Jinguji." Masato remarked before excusing himself upon remembering his topless bandmate and the possibly topless cyan-haired senior.

"Tch. Do they think we're dumb or something!?" Ranmaru exclaimed. "It's quite obvious that they're in a relationship. Damn, those two kissed behind my back and _I_ had to pretend that I didn't see anything!"

"Those two are so cute~! Sometimes, Ai-chan and Syo-chan would kiss each other at night even when I'm around!" Natsuki chimed in.

"Really? They're not worried?" Otoya questioned.

"Nope~! They think I'm sleeping!"

Tokiya raised a brow. "Well, were you?"

"I pretended to sleep." Natsuki replied with a grin.

"You're sick." Ranmaru commented.

"Ma,ma~ Let's disturb those boys for one last time and call them for lunch!" Reiji exclaimed.

"That's impossible."

The rest of the idols turned to the source of the voice and saw Camus and Cecil with…uneasy facial expressions. Cecil looked like he was scarred for life while Camus was of a pale pink color upon closer inspection.

Reiji was curious. "Myu-chan! Cecil-chan! What's with those weird faces?"

"And what do you mean it's impossible?" Ren asked.

"Let's just say they're _really busy_." Cecil said in an uncomfortable manner.

"Lunch will be better off if we do not speak of them." Camus added.

The rest held confused and curious looks. What they didn't hear – particularly the gasps, moans, and bed creaks – saved them from a possible trauma.

Camus and Cecil weren't so lucky.

 **End.**

* * *

 **This may or may not be a sequel to Behind Silk Curtains xD**

 **(A lot were asking for a sequel where the rest of Starish and QN found out about AixSyo but the fanfic was fine the way it it so behold - a separate story!)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
